House of horror
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: They were all going to die. Twilight couldn't bring herself to stop crying. Her friends were either hurt, dead or had gone mad. It was just supposed to be a party. They were supposed to have fun and make friendly memories. But now, all there's to remember is the blood, the pain and the suffering. She wishes they have stayed home. Oh, she wishes she had said no.
1. Chapter 1

''Has anyone heard of Pinkie Pie ?''

Twilight's ears twitched violently. Ever so slowly, her head rose to meet the concerned magenta eyes of Rainbow Dash, a book in hand, looking quite disheveled. Upon seeing the time, she remembered that she must have been practicing soccer all morning.

''Not in quite a while, darling.'' Rarity sat at the far end of the booth, cellphone in hands, typing ferociously. Whoever she was texting to, he or she was in deep shit.

Twilight rubbed her eyes in an attempt to shake the tiredness away. Maybe pulling off an all nighter wasn't her brightest idea. She didn't even know how she was going to survive the rest of the school day. Maybe she should just skip it ? It wouldn't affect her notes too much...

Sugarcube corner was so full of life at this time of the day; students would often come grab a sweet on their one hour long dinner before the beginning of their third class. Twilight noticed Vinyl Scratch, called Dj Pon3 by everyone in school, sharing a sugary drink with cherry on top with her friend Octavia, and at first sight, they seemed so different that friendship would have never seemed possible.

Eh.

Friendship sure was weird.

With a sigh, Rainbow sat next to Applejack and slammed her Daring Do book on the table, making Fluttershy's bottle of water shake threateningly. Twilight noticed no bookmark whatsoever. She knew Rainbow had already them all at least three times. She, herself, did too. Four times.

''Ah haven't seen or heard of her either.'' The only blonde girl of their group said, eyes focused on the chess game in front of her. Facing her, Sunset Shimmer was smiling knowingly. Twilight thought it was more of a smug than anything, if you asked her. Despite being reformed, the beautiful girl still loved to win.

''Don't you guys think it's strange? She always text or show up or do something to let us know every detail of her life !'' Rainbow Dash was not one to get easily concerned, hell she was failling half of her classes and she didn't even seem fazed by it.

''She said she had some family businesses to attend to.'' Sunset replied, raising her eyes for a second then looking at Applejack who was trying to come up with some last minute strategy.

''Pinkie pie ? Family business?'' Rainbow parroted, raising an eyebrow.

''I'm pretty sure she will call us if something is wrong… I hope.'' Fluttershy added her two cents with sheer hesitation.

''Maybe her phone's dead.'' Applejack frowned. She didn't quite like Sunset's move with her rook right here.

Twilight yawned loudly and stretched, almost falling off her seat in the process. She knocked Rarity's head with her hand (hey! Watch out!) and mumbled a feeble sorry. She was tired she could just lay on the floor and sleep.

The checkered board was all she could force her mind to focus on for now, with half lidded eyes. Sunset moved her rook again, killing another of Applejack's pawn.

''Dang it Sunset ! Ya're not making it any easier fer me, aren't ya ?

''Now, where would be the fun ?'' The smug never left her face. Twilight knew she was going to win. And she had a feeling Sunset knew too.

Fluttershy peeked over Rarity's phone, only to beg for forgiveness when Rarity shot her a glance.

''You guys are too carefree. What if something happened?'' Rainbow Dash wasn't giving up any time soon.

''Now, what would happen? Pinkie Pie is a big, independent woman.'' Rarity's fingers weren't slowing down anytime soon.

''Independent? That's pushing it a bit.'' Sunset scratched at her neck. ''Last time we didn't invite her for a late night movie, she almost lost her shit.''

''True that.'' The blonde cowgirl nodded knowingly.

''Did you try callin' her ?'' Twilight finally decided to speak up, her words a little slurred.

''I sent her 10 texts and at least 6 phone calls in these tree days! I also sent mails, nothing get to her!''

''Her phone must be dead darling.''

''For three days ?''

''Maybe she just lost it ?'' Fluttershy played softly with her fingers, becoming just as nervous as her rainbow haired friend.

''I also went to her home! There's no one!''

''Then she's just outta town. Comon Rainbow, ya're not one to worry 'bout these things. Ya sure didn't when ah went fer a family trip across the country last year.'' Applejack moved her queen. Shoot! She was definitely loosing.

''I'm not worried !'' She snapped. ''Just… A little concerned.''

''That sounds like worrying to me.'' Rarity took a small bite of her strawberry sugary cake, savoring the deliciousness of her sweet. Her long, slendy fingers took a small break, then went back to a furious texting.

''I agree with Rainbow Dash, it does seems… strange.''

Twilight looked at the poor, influenced Fluttershy. As for the purple haired girl, she had no opinion on the subject, the fog in her mind stopping her – or more like shielding her - from all logical thought. Maybe she should just… skip her last two classes? Ugh! She hated missing class.

''Ya tired, Twilight ?''

Looking up, she saw the southern girl gazing at her with bright green eyes. She seemed just as concerned over her as Rainbow Dash was of Pinkie Pie.

''Yes, I didn't get any sleep last night.''

''Let me guess. Studying?' A smile spread on Sunset's lips when Twilight blushed. ''That's ok, I did too. Stopped at 2 am, though. We are so gonna own this test, Twi, don't worry. Rainbow should be the one worrying.''

''Hey! I am ready!'' She protested, her mind finally off Pinkie Pie for a few minutes.

''Okay.'' Sunset stood up and went to position herself in front of the athlete with a smirk. Twilight gulped. She was so gonna...

''What's the thirty years war?''

'Oh, it's hum…'' Rainbow stuttered, feeling caught off guard. 'A.. war... that lasted... Thirdy years?''

''When did it happen?''

''Heum, you see…''

''Which country is Christian IV king of?''

''Oh, I know this one !... Eh… Avalon?''

''You didn't study at all.'' Twilight dead panned.

''Ugh! Who cares about a stupid test ! We should be worried about Pinkie pie!''

''For the last time, Rainbow, you are overt-…''

''HI GIRLS!''

All said girls screamed in shock when two big blue eyes came into their field of vision, and litteraly just between Rainbow and Applejack, who both jumped at the sudden appearance. It was like she popped out of thin air !

''Darling! You are going to give me an heart attack one of those days!'' To put emphasis on her words, Rarity placed a white hand on her chest, but not too much as to not smear her haute couture.

''P-Pinkie ?'' Where the hay do you come from?'' Applejack tried to stand up, helped by Sunset who looked just as stunned as everyone else.

''Duh! By the door silly!'' The girl's bubbly smile put Rainbow's worries at ease. She looked alright enough for her.

''Yah but… Ah, nevermind.''

''So what are you all doing here?'' She asked with great interrogation.

''Uh, what are YOU doing here ? We've been looking everywhere for you!'' Rainbow snapped. ''Well, I've been.''

The pink haired girl giggled.

''That's because I wasn't everywhere! I was up to the mountains! See, I received this call three days ago. I was playing Hide-and-seek with Gummy when I heard the house's phone ring. Maud was asleep so she couldn't get the phone, and Marble just hate that when the phone ring, you know ? Limey wasn't there either so I just had to answer! I said hello! And a creepy voiced guy told me that my Uncle Puppet String has died. I had absolutely noooo idea who it was, but then Maud woke up and told me that he used to babysit us when we were younger! I said ahhhh that uncle ! I remembered him! I loved to call him Uncle beard, because of his dirty beard ! It was sticking out, and brown, and smelled funny! So the creepy guy told us to meet him in my uncle's town with an executor or something like this! 6 hours later we arrived and he told us my uncle's wills! Annnnd I'm sorry Dashie, there's no signal up in the woods! I couldn't answer your messages or get your calls!''

''How did he die?'' Twilight asked, feeling overwhelmed by all this informations.

''I don't know ! Some illness, appartently.''

''Ah'm sorry for yar loss.'' Applejack said softly, pulling off her hat to rest it on her chest, as she always do to show respect or to apologize.

''Awww, you girls ! I'm totally fine, it's not like he was my favorite uncle or anything!''

''So tell us, what was his wills like?'' Rarity's fingers has finally stopped, and she has closed her phone shut, listening to whatever her friend had to tell.

''Well, he gave my parents his house near the beach of Santa Monica!''

Rarity almost literally spat the piece of cake she had just put in her mouth. She stared at her in disbelief.

''Whoa, that is mighty impressive. So ah reckon he was rich?'' Applejack's eyebrows shot high.

''He was! Isn't that amazing ? Oh, oh, he gave Maud this awesome collection of puppets! There's like 50 of them ! Maud loved them so much she threw them in a bag and stored it in the garage! She's such a dork!'' Pinkie giggled some more, went back to her story. '' He gave my sister Limey a bag full of money, which she placed on her desk, in a small locked box ! Saying that if we so much as looked at it we were dead! She's soooo silly! Oh, oh and he gave Marble his car ! She doesn't know how to drive, but she has been wanting to learn for a while! She now is the honorable possessor of a Lamborghini!

Rarity's mouth shot open, so did her eyes. Twilight was actually worried she would start hyperventilating as well.

''And what did you get?'' Sunset Shimmer asked, gladly accepting the bottle of water Fluttershy was handing her with a tiny smile.

''Oh, you know, just a castle.''

She smiled brightly at the stunned faces her friends gave her. Rarity lost consciousness while Sunset dropped the bottle on her lap. Twilight's face remained stone like, and Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash gasped in a same, shared breath.

Sunset cleared her throat. In front of her, the game of chess seemed to be forgotten. She was winning anyway.

''A castle?''

''A castle! With the creepy towers, the creepy basement, the creepy atmosphere! In a creepy forest! This is gonna be soooooo fun!''

''What's gonna be fun?'' Applejack was trying to wake Rarity up, which she did with difficulty.

Rubbing her head, Rarity accepted Sunset's water bottle. Or at least, the remains of it after it splashed on her lap.

''Well, the creepy party of course!''

Pinkie Pie seemed overly enjoyed, Ms. Cake had to order her to keep quiet. But the poor teen deemed too hard to just stay still, so she almost began to shake of excitation.

''Which party?''

''The party I invite you all over for ! Week end is tomorrow, right ? Let's all take Aj's car and go! It will be soooo fun!''

As soon as she said that, some of her friends immediately began to feel uneasy.

''I don't know Pinkie, we have important…'' Twilight yawned. '' Important tests next week. We should take this week end to study.''

Pinkie Pie's smile slowly turned upside down.

''Fer one ah agree. It wouldn't be smart.''

''Oh comon guys!'' Rainbow stood on her feet, hands at her sides. '' We are gonna be alone in a dark, creepy castle ! What's funnier than that?''

''Hm, succeeding in life?'' Sunset proposed.

''WRONG ANSWER! There is nothing funnier than that!

She went to Pinkie Pie's side and rolled her arm around her shoulders, punching her slightly on the arm.

''Count me in. Fluttershy?''

The shy girl looked up. In fact, she has been trying to make herself as little as possible.

''Oh, um… Yes, Rainbow?''

''Come over here! It will be fun!''

''Oh, I don't know Rainbow… I promised Angel I would wash him…'' She was trying to come up with some excuse, but Rainbow was having none of it.

''Don't be such a scaredy-cat! Just tag along!''

''But I don't like creepy things!'' She was shaking at the only idea of being in a dark castle.

''Ah do admit that ah am interested.'' Applejack was about to give in, pondering wether she should stay at home and study or having an awesome week end with her friends before the finales of her senior year. And she did study extra hard last week.

''It will be fun! We will tell scary stories, watch horror movies, sleep all in the same room, play seek and hide! Just imagine! I CAN'T BARELY BREATH!''

''Aight! Count me in too.'' The cowgirl lowered her hat in defeat and went to stood by Rainbow and Pinkie pie.

On the wall, the clock tickled. One time. Two time. Three time.

''You girls win. I'm ready for finales anyway, and you are too, Twilight.'' Sunset stood up, looking at her wet skirt then at her friend.

Twilight rubbed her eyes and readjusted her glasses.

''I dunno…'' She slurred.

'' C'mon Twi! Have some fun once in a while!'' Rainbow barked.

''Urggh, fine just me leave alone already…'' Twilight's head dropped on the table where she began to close her eyes.

This left Fluttershy and Rariy, and in the end, they declared defeat by peers pressure.

''That is so unfair!'' Ah wanna go to a dark castle too!''

Applejack turned to see a very upset young sister on her heels. She was clearly pouting as she ducked her lips and frowned her eyebrows.

''Co mon now Applebloom, don't gimme that darn tootin' look. Ya know darn well ah hate it.''

''But it sound so fuuuuuuuuuuuun!'' She crossed her arms while Applejack was finishing packing.

''Ah dunno why ya keep on blabberin' bout it! Aren't ya kid goin' on a trip with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?''

Applejack smiled slightly at her caught off guard face before removing her stetson hat and placing on her bed post.

''Yeah ah guess ya're right…'' She pouted.

''Now now, sugarcube, just go and sleep, ah got a long day in front of me tomorrow. Goodnigh' Applebloom.''

''Yeah yeah, goodnigh' 'plejack.''

Far from farm, Twilight was totally out cold, drool drenching the white pillow underneath her. Spike was sleeping half on the bed, half on her belly, drooling just as much. Sunset was almost in the same state, trying to get as much studies done before the big day. She finally fell asleep on her science book. Fluttershy and Rainbow were together watching a movie in the former house while Rarity and Pinkie were, also, fast asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, indeed.

''That. Is. Gonna. Be. Beyond. AMAIZING!'' Pinkie Pie exploded, jumping up and down in front of Aj's old van.

''Ah'm sure it's gonna be sugarcube.'' Applejack was loading Pinkie Pie stuff in the car, trying to make as much place as possible. ''Is Rarity also taking her car?''

''She said yes! So we won't be crammed like sardines! Oh my god, this is gonna be so fun!''

Out of nowhere, confettis exploded, making Applejack cough a confetti or two.

''Hey guys!''

Here came Rainbow and Fluttershy, both dressed in jeans and light t-shirt. Rainbow even had a white cap on her head.

''Howdy girls! Fluttershy, come put ya're stuff in the car while ah call Rarity, to see where that darn girl is at! She better not be late.

As Applejack made her call, Fluttershy was trying to get her pink bag to stay still amongs all the others lugages while Rainbow stretched painfully her tired limbs. She could barely sleep last night, she was so excited to leave!

''I'M SO EXCITED!'' Pinkie Pie shouted, hair bouncing as she jumped on top of Rainbow Dash's shoulders.

''Hey! Would you mind!'' Rainbow tried to freed herself from the blue eyed leech.

 **HONK HONK**

A dark blue jeep made its way in the parking lot of the Pie's house. Maud have been watching them with an half lidded glare from the patio, petting her pet Boulder.

''I am heeeeeere.'' Came the high pitched, but always gracious, voice of Rarity.

''Alright ! So there's only Twilight and Sunset left.'' Rainbow noticed, still trying to regain her balance after she pushed Pinkie Pie out of her shoulders.

''Oh, Twilight deary is with me. She's sleeping in the back. I do not think she's going to wake up any time soon. Poor girl had barely slept, let's not wake her up.

''Fluttershy and Pinkie are going to be ridin' with me, but… what the hey !?

She was speechless when she came face to face with Rarity's car. Even though a jeep was a rather big engine, hers was completely filled with bags. And a little Twilight in the far corner, sleeping with her head resting on her unique purple colored bag, recognizable by the pink and purple star decorating it.

''Whatever is the matter, darling ?'' Rarity asked, confused.

''What in tarnation are ya gonna do with all these bags, Rarity ? We are leaving fer the week end, not fer the month!

''Applejack, darling, we never know! It is always important to be tendance! No matter where you go or what you do. Plus I've made you all magnifique ensembles ! You will just adore it !''

Applejack sighed. She knew better than to argue with the fashionista.

''What is Sunset doing? Cried out an impatient Rainbow Dash, already buckled in her seat, arms crossed. Next to her, Fluttershy was putting on her earbuds.

''She was right behind us with that loud motorcycle of hers.

As if called, the noisy purring was heard from few meters away. Sunset Shimmer pulled her yellow and red motorcycle next to Rarity's jeep and removed her helmet, sending fire colored hair flying ever so slowly around her face, drops of sweat from being under the warm headgear could been seen shinning under the ray of the sun. Still wearing her usual leather jacket, Sunset grabbed her water bottle in one of her leather bag on both side of her bike and started drinking, not minding one bit the cold, icy water running down her perfectly shaped chin to disappear into the wonders of her shirt. She smiled, her eyes lost in the blue sky for a long moment,

''Hi girls. What?'' She asked curiously when she saw everybody glaring at her.

''Pff.'' Rainbow rolled her eyes. ''Show off.''

''What?''

''Now that everyone is there, let's PARTY!'' She blew into her horn (her friends didn't question where exactly she pulled that one of) and jumped in Applejack's van.

''So is everyone ready?'' She asked one last time with a smile plastered on her face.

Rainbow shouted, Fluttershy ''yayed', Twilight snored, Rarity gave a gracious wave of the hand, Sunset did a thumb up and Pinkie pie shouted something she didn't quite understood.

''Then we are settled. Good bye Canterlot, hello deep forest of Everfree!

And just like that, they were off. Maud watched them with dead eyes until they were completely out of sign.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been barely three hours, and Rainbow Awesome Dash was already growing tired of sitting in Aj's smelly van. UGH! It smelled like… Like… Like farm. And while Rainbow Dash had nothing against Applejack or the animals, it didn't mean she liked being associated with it, aka smelling like a horse. She smirked at the idea. Eh. Sunset would slap her for that.

Talking about the fiery haired girl, Rainbow would give everything to ride on that monster of an engine. But unfortunately, the former pony would let no one get on her baby, let alone ride it. She had found the disembodied motorcycle in the trash, but with a little help of Applejack and Braeburn, they have been able to put it back to life. And, to hide the fact that it was, in fact, a dirty old motorcycle, Sunset has painted it awesomely, making it seems like she paid thousands for it.

Meh. If anything, Sunset Shimmer was the most fortuneless of the gang. Rainbow frowned. She knew she was close behind, though.

''Are we there yet?'' She asked, raising her hands in the air for more emphasis. Her butt was growing numb, so did her knees.

''Nat quite sugarcube, in fact, there's still 'bout three hours to go.'' Applejack only answered, keeping her focus on the road ahead.

Folding her arms on her chest, the girl glanced behind her and through the window. Rarity and Twilight were close behind, and by the look of it, they seemed to be talking about something important. Or more evidently, Twilight was doing most of the talk with a big smile on her face. Probably about school, as Rarity's face was showing nothing but annoyance. And, next to her, the awesome engine of Sunset. Her hair was flowing behind her like a mad fire, just like the rest of her attire. Seeing as Rainbow Dash had her eyes on her, Sunset Shimmer smiled slightly under her helmet and with a soft move of the wrist, accelerated, making the motorcycle purr in sheer power. Rainbow Dash sent her a death glare.

''Show off.'' She muttered.

''Did you say something Dashie ?'' Came the joyful pink haired girl who had called shot gun, busy to bob her head to the rhythm of the music in her headphones.

How she was able to hear her over the blasting headphones was a mystery to Rainbow Dash.

''Nothing.'' She only said, pouting just a little.

Next to her, Fluttershy had removed her earbuds after an hour and was peacefully looking through the window, attempting to count every red car. She had counted 332.

''It's just boooooooring!''

''C'mon now, RD. No need to fret or anythin', we'll be stoppin' soon fer gas and foods anyway. Ah don't think there is anythin' fer us up there in that castle.''

''Uh uh, there isn't ! I hope you guys all brought money!''

''Yeah… Money…'' Rainbow Dash's thoughts went to the two low digits of her bank account. Shit.

''Can someone call Rarity and tell her ah'm stoppin' at the next gas station?'' Applejack asked, changing lane and honked by some angry guy she had just blocked path.

Rainbow barely had the time to take out her phone, Pinkie Pie was already on it, shouting happily. She rainbow colored girl could also hear shouting on the other side of the phone, and a quick glance behind her indicated that, in fact, Rarity seemed to speak louder than usual, as if to block the loud purring of the motorcycle and other cars.

Few minutes went by before they came to a stop in a Go-Mart. Rainbow was the first to jump out, stretching her legs as if they were made out of rubber. Gosh ! It never felt so good to just stand up.

Removing her helmet, Sunset gave a swift shake of the head to free her face of all sticky hair and smiled as she touched ground.

''It was about time, I was going to be out of gas real soon.''

''Me too. I thought I was going to die of dehydration.'' Rarity added her two cents, taking out a mirror to check if her hair were still as perfect as she left it.

''Hey girls.'' Twilight smiled brightly, now fully awaken to greet her friends.

''T'was 'bout time you wake up Sleepin' Beauty.'' Applejack chuckled, readjusting her stetson hat on her head to block the pumping hot sun.

''Yeah, I guess I really needed to sleep.'' She shrugged sheepishly, a faint red on her cheeks.

Rainbow crossed her arms behind her head and took some steps back, looking at them annoyed.

''So are we going in or wha-…''

She felt something hard against her back, and noticed she had bumped into someone. With a groan, she turned around to apologize but was taken aback by what she saw.

''Hey there. You should look where you're going.'' Came the warm voice of a boy, appearing to be the girl's age, if not a little older, and definitely taller.

Rainbow just kept looking at him with big, awed cyan eyes. It seemed as if her brain had stopped working.

''Hum, is there anyone in here?'' He asked, growing slightly concerned.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and gave him a shy smile, punctuated by a nervous giggle.

''Oh! Hey, sorry, kinda blanked out back there. Hehe.''

''Hey, it's not problem. I'm Soarin, by the way. At your service.''

Rainbow's eyes fell on the shirt he was wearing. Now, she was not a fashion expert, but she'd say that his blue and white uniform went pretty well with the pale complexion of the boy and his awesome spiked blue hair.

''Oh. Hey, I'm Dash. Rainbow Dash.'' She presented herself, adding just an inch of her personality and humor.

'Hey Dash, Rainbow Dash.'' He winked at her.

Behind her, Rarity was softly giggling to herself.

''Isn't that just adorable?'' The purple haired girl muttered to her friends.

''It it so… Rare to see Rainbow Dash like that.'' Fluttershy approved.

Sunset rolled her eyes with a smile and started to put on some gas in her engine, prompting Rarity to do the same.

''I'm gonna buy candies!'' Pinkie cried out with a big goofy smile plastered on her face, oblivious of the situation in front of her.

She ran past the girls and past Rainbow, but in her hurry, their shoulders met and while the pink haired girl barely felt a thing, Rainbow Dash was pushed forward, falling in warm and strong arms.

''Whoa, easy there.'' He said, still smilling but looked a little worried. ''Are you alright? It's quite a friend you have there.''

''Ahaha… Y-yeah, quite-…. A friend...'' At this point, Rainbow's face was completely red and she tossed herself back on her two feet, playing with the hem of her light blue shirt. Boy, was this guy just so awesome.

''You comin' Princess?'' Applejack asked playfully, tugging at her wallet to see just how much cash she had before she was forced to use her debit card.

Rainbow didn't like her smile and shot her a glare.

''Comin' Piggly Wiggly.''

The face Applejack made was worth all the money in the world. Giggling to herself, she dug her hands in her pocket and looked at Soarin.

''So hum, see ya later.'' She ran away from his sight, joining Applejack who punched her in the arm, only to have her friend kick her shin in vengeance.

''Soooooo, what was that?'' Twilight asked with a grin, nudging her in the ribs.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Rainbow kept on ignoring the smiles of her friends, eyes wandering for some kind of food she'd like to bring at the castle.

''You were totally under his charm.'' Sunset said with a 2L of cola under her arm.

''It was pretty adorable if you ask me.'' Fluttershy folded a piece of hair behind her ear.

''And he smelled like vanilla. You two are perfect for each other!'' Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere, big bags of candies in her arms, curly hair bouncing up and down at every step.

''S-stop it! You guys are crazy!'' Red faced, Rainbow walked quicker, not wanting to answers the interrogation of her friends. But still, she couldn't shake away the memory of him.

Rarity sighed. This girl was too proud for her own good, kind of reminded her of Applejack, only Applejack had no problem telling them what she really felt, unlike Rainbow Crush. She laughed slightly at this one. Her friend was not going to appreciate it.

''Okay, so let's see what we got here. We have drinks, foods, games… what do we need more?'' Twilight listed, readjusting her glasses.

''A blue haired boy?'' Applejack thought out loud, faking innocence.

''Shut up.'' Rainbow groaned, making all the girls laught.

They went to pay and jumped back in their respective cars. This time, Twilight and Pinkie Pie switched, much to Rarity's pleasure. She was growing tired of hearing about quantum physics. Especially when she didn't understand a word of it. Pinkie Pie was the annoyingly sweet kind of girl, but it was still better. No offense to Twilight, of course.

Before Applejack started the engine, Rainbow met the gaze of the boy she has been talking with few minutes prior and shyly waved. He waved back with a small smile and blew her a kiss, which sent a jolt of electricity in her spin and she dug her back into the tissue of the booth, red as tomato.

''What's the matter, Dashie, sad of losing yar boyfriend?'' Applejack teased again. If it had been Rarity or Fluttershy who had encountered the man, she would have found it cute. But since it was Rainbow Dash, the toughest girl in school, she just couldn't help make fun of it.

''Shut up Piggly Wiggly.''

A fire rose in the apple green eyes of the blonde girl.

''Ya little…''

''Co mon girls.'' Twilight tried to calm them down. '' He was really handsome. That's all there's to it, isn't it, Rainbow?''

Looking up, her friend saw a look of understanding in the big purple eyes of her newest friend.

''Yeah. That's all there's to it. Just a pretty boy. Pff. Big deal!''

Applejack rolled her eyes and let go of the subject. They were about to arrive anyway.

It was a few more hours before they arrive. Rainbow Dash had finally fell asleep in the last hour ride, snoring so loudly Applejack had to put on some music to block the unladylike sound. While they were on a particularly long red light, Applejack had borrowed Twilight's pen et drew some silly things on Rainbow Dash's face and could now barely restrain her furious giggle at the idea of stopping and waking her up. Fluttershy had piped up, saying it was not nice, but the blonde had said it was only between them, and their life right now was basically a constant game of pissing the other off. So far, Applejack was winning. Twilight had paid no attention to them, busy trying to study, but couldn't help the tiny smile at Applejack's idea.

They were driving in the forest for what seemed like hours. Checking her watch, Twilight was surprised to see it was already 6 pm. The day sure flew by.

But why was it so dark ? She supposed it was because of the thick trees blocking the rays' path, but it was downright creepy how could a simple forest become so foreign and scary.

They have been climbing the mountain with difficulty. The road was rocky, and she had to glance few times behind her to see if Sunset was managing. She seemed in great difficulty but succeeded nonetheless to follow them. But even the constant bump of the car wasn't enough to wake the rainbow haired from her slumber.

''That girl sleeps deeper than a cow aftah a dose of sedative.'' Applejack piped up, concentrated.

''Hum hum.'' Twilight's eyes were locked on the scenery. There was nothing but trees… Was it even the good road ? She then looked in front of her to see Rarity's jeep having just as much difficulty as them. Seemed like it was.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally arrived in front of a high barrier guarding the castle from unwelcomed visitors. Twilight looked awestruck at the entrance. The barriers made out of rusty metal was circling the whole castle and its gigantic courtyard, protecting it from being violated by any.

''Whoa…'' Applejack said. ''It looks like in a movie.''

In front of the barriers' doors laid a big chained lock, looking just as rusty and old as the rest. It seemed like no one has touched it for years. They watched as Pinkie Pie got out of the car to open it with a big key. The big lock fell on the ground with a loud thud and the pink haired party planner tossed it with her foot. She then opened the enormous doors of the entrance, allowing the three engines to step forward like shy guests. The sound of the leaves crumpling under the tires was all that could be heard in the silence and quiet of the forest. Fluttershy gulped. It sure looked like the place in itself was out of those horrors movies she avoided so much.

''Uh, wha-…?'' Came the sleepy voice of Rainbow Dash, passing her left hand through her rainbow hair and stretching.

''Good mornin' Princess.'' Applejack called, biting on her lip.

''Fuck you too.'' She replied with a nasty grin.

''Hey Dashie, you'd look great as a guy!'' Came the hyperactive voice of Pinkie Pie, busy trying to take her belonging off the jeep.

''Wha- what do you mean ? Why do you say that?'' She questioned, taking a careful step back.

Applejack turned her back to them, faking to take in her surroundings. But she was red in the face from trying to supress her laughter.

''Well, duh ! Someone drew a mustache and thick eyebrows on you!'' Said the party planner as if it was super duper obvious.

Blinking once or twice in interrogation, Rainbow Dash took out her phone to check herself in her screen. She began to shake.

''Applejack…'' She muttered throught gritted teeth. Every syllable seemed like even more of a threat than the previous one.

''Awww, don't be like that Sugarcube. It looks… It looks mighty good on ya.'' The blonde said with an enormous, amused smile.

''You're so dead!'' She barked, jumping on the poor cowgirl for a wrestling combat.

''Oh! How unladylike!'' Complained Rarity, making sure none of their fists would touch her.

''That's… some kind of castle alright.'' Sunset said, looking at the castle they were going to live in for the week end.

It looked straight out of a horror movie. There was high chimneys, thick bushes, dark fog and a dirty windows covered in metal bars. The courtyard was a pity sight; it looked like it hasn't been cared of for years. The tiny patches of grass has dried off, leaving behind crumples of leaves and dirt. There was several pathways made out of gravels leading either to the entrance of the courtyard, to the big, wooden door and to others places Sunset had no idea about, mostly behind the castle. She walked forward, stopping in front of a huge decayed fountain made of sculpted rocks. It presented a horse, but unlike the cute stallions back in her own world, this one seemed particularly… musky. It creeped her out, it seemed as if his uncolored eyes held many threats. She shook her head. She was probably just imagining stuff, but she wasn't sure a dark castle owned by some guy called ''Puppet String'' was her idea of fun. Well, she did was a she-demon, so maybe she just felt like this wasn't her kind of place anymore.

''You alright, there?'' Twilight came at her, concern tattooed all over her features.

''I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous.''

''Now don't ya fret Sunset.'' Applejack drawled, still pinned on the floor.

''Yeah, you got nothing to worry ab- oh no you don't!'' Rainbow hissed at a escaping Applejack.

While the two girls went at it, Twilight gently tapped Sunset's shoulders and went over to Pinkie Pie who was trying to open the big, wooden door of the castle.

''What are you doing?'' She asked, noticing how Pinkie had, instead of an old rusty key, a shiny black controller.

''Just trying to open the door silly!''

''But... these locks seems... awfully modern.'' The bookworm commented, resting her hand flat against the cold metal.

''It is ! I can open aaaaaall doors with this single controller!

As she smiled proudly, she pressed a red button. The lock unlocked, and the door opened by itself, leaving a gawking Twilight behind.

''Now, will you two stop fighting already? I suggest we get settled. I am exhausted.''

Rarity broke the two girls apart, and even helped Rainbow erase the silly marks on her face.

They started to bring in all their stuffs; Rainbow of course didn't forget her DS and Twilight made sure to bring some books, so she wouldn't fall behind during the week end.

''Ahem, excuse me?'' Came the sweet but oh so annoying voice of Rarity.

All girls turned, a quizzical look stretched on their face.

''Who is going to bring all of my belongings inside ?''

''Eh, you?'' Dropped Rainbow with an half lided stare.

''Oh don't be ridiculous Darling, I can't, it is far too heavy and there is far too many of by bagages!''

Rarity went for the dramatical look but none fell for it.

''Then you should have showed some restraint. Too bad.'' Rainbow Dash sang in a sing-song like voice, a smile plastered on her face as she went to turn around.

''... I'll give you 20 bucks.''

''Consider it done!''

Rainbow did a complete 180 and started to grab some of her suitcases. While Applejack snickered, they all entered the house and went taken aback by the innards of the house. It was just as lugubrious and gloomy as the exterior, but despite all, they noticed some modernities here and there. In front of them stood the main staircase blanketed in a very dark red carpet which was almost gray from all the dust it contained. On both side of the staircase, two larges hallways; one leading to... a place and another to... another place?

''Ah can't see a darn thing!'' Applejack complained.

''Hold on, the button for the light is... Uhmm... This one I think?'' Pinkie pie observed the controller with attention and pressed on a button. There was a faraway noise but nothing that could contribute to their blindness.

''Co mon Pinkie!'' Rainbow hurried.

''I'm trying ! Oh there it is!'

Everyone gasped as the light suddenly came to life. They were finally able to see that the two hallways led to what seemed to be some kind of ballroom and the one of the right led to another set of doors and hallways.

''Whoa... This is the creepy level that I need at least once in my life.'' Rainbow Dash smiled brightly, eyes looking up and down, left and right in order to take everything in.

''This is totally the level of creepy I don't need...'' Muttered Fluttershy who stayed near the door.

''This is totally how I left it.'' Pinkie smiled and jumped up and down. ''This is gonna be so fun!''

''We should get our things to the bedrooms first.'' Twilight said matter of factly. ''Pinkie Pie?''

''Understood, Captain! Follow me girls!'

The six girls followed still, with Pinkie Pie ahead of them doing some kind of voodoo dance as they advanced. Columns about to crash were literally everywhere, but much to everyone's surprise, the lights were bright and seemed, in fact, brand new. It totally clashed with the agedness of the manor. The stairs croaked as they stepped on it, barely able to maintain the hold of seven grown up girls and theirs suitcases. With Rainbow barely able to bring all of Rarity's stuffs upstairs, it, nonetheless, resisted the urge to break and hurt those poor innocent souls.

''This is freakin' me out.'' The blonde cowgirl uttered, as in fear someone else, or something else, would hear her.

''Yeah. Me too.'' Sunset took a grip of her jacket to protect herself from the chilliness of the air. ''This is quite cold.''

''Well, duh! This is a castle silly! There's no heat or whatever.''

''And even if there was, I'm pretty sure they shut it down after your, hum, uncle's... death.'' Twilight added, eyes still lingering on every detail the manor had to offer.

The walk up the stairs took them five minutes, but it was all they needed to admire the paintings hung on the walls, each of them representing people of Pinkie Pie's family that even her knew nothing about. Twilight stopped few seconds to lookup at one the paintings, representing an old man with an old, brown hat she couldn't put a name on and a weird, brown mustache. She narrowed her eyes. She felt like she saw him before.

''Twilight, are you coming or what?''

Twilight was pulled from her train of thought and joined her friends. The long, long corridor contained what Twilight assumed to be about fifty rooms. And at every fives rooms, another hallways would lead to another set of doors.

''This place is so big.'' Fluttershy said shyly.

''We could fit all of Canterlot.''

''AND WE'RE ALONE! WE ARE... GOING.. TO PARTY... SO HARD!'' Pinkie Pie shouted at the top of her lungs, madness written all over her face.

''My god, calm the fuck down Pinkie ! I think I've gone deaf!'' Rainbow hissed, rubbing her ears.

''Oopsie! Sorry Dashie!''

Applejack was not at ease in this place. Well, to be honnest there was nothing like the good ol' farm. But this place just gave her the creeps. Even thought the lights was shinning on them like some kind of protective angels, she still felt like she was being watched. But it was just her imagination. My, all the things she used to imagine at the farm! At one time, she heard a noise and thought it was a thief or something. She had grabbed a baseball bat and had swung it at him until she discovered it was Big Mac. Poor boy had to go to the hospital and Applejack was stuck doing all of his chores. But hey, serves him right! Sneaking into her room like that...

In any case, she still had the heebie jeebies. She tipped the top of her hat a little higher, just in case something decided to make a surpriseful encounter.

It didn't.

''Ah'm gettin' paraoid.'' She told herself in the silence of the room she was in.

It was nothin' too fancy, it was downright creepy. But it had a bed, a couple of furnitures and a big mirror. It was enough for her. She changed into more comfortable clothes and made her way downstairs. Being alone made her shiver slightly. She kind of already regretted her decision, but the logical side of her just wanted to punch her in the face. What was she so afraid of? There was nothing to be afraid of. It was just... a big, glumy manor. She'd seen of those before... on Tv... And most of them ended in having all of its occupants dead.

She sighted. Her imagination was doing things to her, things she didn't like. As she neared the living room, she could make out some noise, most of them being blasting music coming from she didn't know where, and shouts from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. She smiled. As long as she was here with her friends, she didn't have nothing to fear..


	3. Chapter 3

If Rarity had been given a real choice, she would have stayed home with Opal. Poor girl must be feeling so lonely right now.

Her hair was a total mess, her makeup was long gone and she had broken a nail because of Pinkie Pie's crazy anthics.

But, seeing everybody smile and laugh made the sour mood she had accumulated over the past week disappear into nothingness. After all, what if she was a wreck right now ? She was here with her friends, and they were all having fun.

She looked down to watch her handiwork on Applejack's hair. She had absolutely insisted to braid her hair, seeing as they were a tangled mess as usual. The farmer, unlike her, didn't care much about her skin or hair, but that didn't mean Rarity had to helplessly watch Applejack go around with a nest on her head. The blonde girl, however, didn't think much of it, she was listening to the spooky story Pinkie Pie was telling them, with the whole flashlight under the face and big, unfocused eyes. With the corner of her own dark blue eyes, she saw Rainbow Dash eat some candies and drink soda, half listening, half snickering at some stuff she was reading in her comic.

They have discovered, after a phone call from Pinkie Pie, that they still had electricity and heat, but the first floor seemed to lack that last one. So they had brought blankets. Now, the living room was somewhat suitable and big enough to have the party Pinkie Pie had wished for so much.

Creepy Halloween music was blasting out from one of their phone, and as Pinkie Pie continued her story, it was punctuated by the echoing sound of her voice and distant wind hissing against the windows. At every step, the floor would crack and wimp, old as it can be, sometimes jolting Fluttershy out of her chair in fright.

''And Doctor Shtrein approached, blood dripping down his scalpel. Sunset Shimmer could do nothing but watch as it tore through her skin…''

The point of the story had been to scare Sunset Shimmer, who had said not fearing a lot of thing in life. But the bacon haired girl could only smile in amusement at Pinkie's story.

At some point, Rainbow Dash sighed.

''What's da matter, Dash ? Do ya miss yar boyfrien'?'' Applejack teased with a long, long smile.

Rainbow Dash turned red once again, turning to face her friend.

''He's not my boyfriend!''

''Oh, sure. ''My name's Dash. Rainbow Dash. Hihihihihihi!'' She snickered like a little girl, but giggled even harder when her friend started hitting her.

''Will you two quit it and grow up! I'm trying to work here!'' Rarity complained, breaking them apart. ''And Applejack, stop teasing her. We all know it was adorable, but it's behind us.''

''This was not…'' Went to say Rainbow Dash, only to be interrupted.

''Someone wants a piece of chocolate cake ?'' Came the sweet voice of Twilight, handing them some plate with a big, holy piece of brown deliciousness.

''I never say no to chocolate.'' The blue skinned girl admitted.

Twilight smiled and turned to Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer.

''AND THAT IS WHEN YOU DIE IN HORRIBLE PAIN!'' The curly haired girl cried out, falling to her knee, blue eyes revulsed in an attempt to scare the horse out of Sunset. But the latest only grinned wider.

''I'm terrified.'' She said, trying to sound convincing.

''Awwww. I really thought I'd pulled it off at the end.'' Pinkie Pie lamented.

''That was not scary, Pinkie Pie!'' Rainbow Dash said.

''I found it scary….'' Fluttershy's voice piped up from behind her chair.

''Now, let me tell you a story that is worth listening.''

Rainbow popped the whole piece of cake in her mouth, coughed a little then swallowed it whole, earning a jealous gasp from her favorite party planner.

She placed herself in front of the couch, watching as all girls had her eyes on her, even Rarity who was finished with Applejack's hair. Sunset was sitting right next to poor Fluttershy, who had leaned slightly toward her. The music suddenly stopped as Rainbow Dash started talking.

''This is a story about a killer.'' She started, eyes unfocused, eyeing each of her friends with a smile that could scare the death itself. ''A killer called…. Pinkamena.''

''Wôôô, that's me!'' Pinkie shouted excitedly, grabbing Rarity's arm in the process, shaking it like she wanted to rip it off.

''But Pinkamena was not any killer.'' Rainbow continued, frightening smile spread across her face spotlighted by the flashlight. ''She was also called The Cupcake Killer.''

''Wôôô, cupcakes!''

''She was well known as a girl full of joy with the sheer purpose of making her friends smile! And for a while, it really was the case. But at some point, she started hearing voices.''

''Good voices?'' Fluttershy desperately tried out.

''Bad voices.'' Rainbow Dash replied.

There was a gasp in the audience.

''Those voices, those bad, bad voices, they told her to do things, things she didn't want to do, things, that ended killing one of her dearest friend… Rainbow Dash.''

Twilight frowned. Did Rainbow just put herself in the role of the victim? Well, that was unexpected.

''It all started one fine morning. Pinkie Pie had asked her awesome friend Rainbow Dash to come over her house to help her prepare some cakes for her future customers. Rainbow Dash, seeing how her friend needed her help, accepted, because she's just that awesome.''

Applejack rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her noise. She was just so full of herself, wasn't she?

At this point, everybody was listening carefully, even Pinkie Pie had a blank smile plastered on her face, not even blinking. Beyond the windows, the glass screeched painfully under the pressure of the cold wind. For a minute, the howling of the breeze was all the girls could hear.

''So she went with the best intentions, and once there, Pinkie Pie offered Rainbow a drink, which she accepted. She had ran all the way from her house to Pinkie Pie and she was exhausted.

But then, she started feeling funny in the head, and before she knew it, she was out cold.''

Sunset dug her left hand in a pack of chips, her eyes not leaving Rainbow Dash. The girl sure knew how to tell a spooky story, but she wasn't sure she was digging where the story was leading. Pinkie's smile never faltered, as if she didn't knew she was the killer just yet.

Rainbow cleared her throat, then went back to her story. Twilight removed her glasses and started wiping them on her pink shirt.

''When she came to her senses, Rainbow Dash discovered she was in a very, very dark room. She could barely see a thing, so she yelled ''Hello?! Hello?! What's goin' on?'' but no one answered her.''

Pinkie Pie gasped.

''No one?''

''No one.'' Rainbow parroted, then looked at Fluttershy who was already scared out of her mind.

Her friend hid a smile and continued.

''She called again: ''Hello?'' ''Hello?'' And then, a very familiar voice came to her ears…  
''Hi Dashie!'' Pinkie Pie said, making everybody jump out from their skin.

Rainbow Dash looked at her confused.

''How did you know exactly what I was going to say?''

''Oh, you know, just a hunch.'' She smiled brightly.

''Ookkkayyy… So yeah, ''Hi Dashie!'' She said. The lights flickered open and what did Rainbow Dash see ? Pinkie Pie, wearing what seemed to be a dress made out of human skin. She also wore a necklace filled with fingers and instead of her natural curly pink hair, there was many wigs, or that was what Rainbow thought! But those were real hair taken from her previous victims!

''When the hell did she made that story up…'' Sunset muttered to herself, trying to comfort a whimpering Fluttershy.

''''Hey Dashie.'' She said.'' What's going on ? What-why Am I tied up?'' Rainbow asked. She was in fact tied up to a metal bed with thick leather straps. There was no way out. She couldn't even move her head! What's an awesome girl to do in this case?''

''Cry?'' Applejack guessed with a grin.

Rainbow Dash shot her a glare.

''She shouted! ''What the hell Pinkie! What kind of game are you playing?! What's all this?'' ''Oh Dashie, see I wanted to make cupcakes, that's what I called you for right ? Well turns out there's still a tiny winy ingredient I need for my special cupcakes!''''

Twilight's eyebrow shot in the air. She didn't like where it was going. Pinkie just kept on smiling, though her smile wasn't as wide as before.

''Rainbow Dash continued to yell and struggle, but she stopped talking when she heard her friend talk about ingredients. ''What ingredient?'' She asked. ''You silly!'' Pinkie Pie answered with the craziest, yet most innocent smile she could muster. At this point, Rainbow Dash started to panic, but she kept calm! She had to find a way out if she didn't want to finish as cupcakes! She was trying to come up with an idea when Pinkie Pie suddenly popped in front of her with a knife. Rainbow's heart was beating so fast it hurt, but never did her cool gaze faltered! ''Stop this madness Pinkie! You can't kill me! I'm your friend! I'm awesome!'' ''But I need ingredient.'' Pinkie Pie said, still smiling like nothing was wrong. She then started to cut open her clothes so she could slice a piece of her skin for her dress!''

''Aw common, that's disgustin'.'' Applejack cried out, quickly mimicked by a very appalled Rarity.

''Why would Pinkie Pie hurt you?'' Twilight asked, confused.

''Let me finish damn it ! As I was saying, Rainbow Dash could feel pain jolt throughout her body, but she still managed to refrains her tears. She asked '' Why are you doing this ?'' ''Because she asked me to!'' ''Who is this she?'' ''The voice in my head, silly!'' Rainbow knew at that point that her friend had lost her mind, and she did the only thing she could think of!'' She yelled, she yelled so loud that the light suddenly-''

The room was all of a sudden covered in darkness, making all girl scream in utter fright at this abrupt lack of light. The high pitched shouts echoed in the empty hallways in a disordered harmony, even the crows flew off their spot under the roof of the manor with violent, harsh flicks of their black wings.

''What-what?'' Rainbow Dash stammered, trying to calm the beating of her heart. The room was pitch dark.

''Is everyone alright ?''

There was a light in the total dimness of the living room. Applejack's face came into view. She then pointed the spot of light around the place in hope to find her friends. None had budged, but Fluttershy was totally clinging after Sunset Shimmer who had jumped out of her seat in surprise at the unanticipatedly burst of the light bulbs above their head.

''What happened?'' Rarity's voice was heard in the ruckus of murmurs.

''I think the light died on us.'' Twilight explained, also taking out her phone for more light.

''Everyone's there? Pinkie?' Rainbow Dash called, pointing her phone where her friend should be.

Even though she had been surprised, she didn't show it. Instead she looked at Rainbow with sad eyes.

''Why did I hurt you Dashie? I would never do that!''

''Pinkie, it was just a story! More importantly, what are we going to do ?'' Twilight waved her phone around, trying to make sense of her darkened surroundings.

''The lights are out. Probably nothin' but we should check the generators to be sure.'' The cowgirl declared, scratching at her head.

''Good idea Applejack! Let's do it!''

''But AH think we should do it in the mornin'. I can probably fix the problems, ah can repair 'bout everythin' but not now it's too dark to try anythin'! We should just go to bed and have a good sleep and hope for the best t'morrow!''

''Soooo, party's over?'' Pinkie called, defeated.

''Ah'm afraid so Sugarcube. But don't ya fret, we'll have more fun t'morrow!''

Applejack had tried to sound convincing, but she was tired and this slight scare had put her on edge.

They all made their way to the staircases, each steps threatening to crush the woods under their feet. At this point, everybody had taken their phone out, except for Sunset's who had lost hers few weeks ago. Their source of brightness were limited, but it was enough to get them to their bedrooms. They each had one, but Fluttershy insisted that Rainbow Dash stayed with her, too scared to even think of sleeping alone. Her best friend accepted without hesitation. It was her who had insisted she'd come anyway. They all bid their goodnights and were off to sleep.

Soarin sighed when he closed the door of the service station. He put the keys in his back pocket and made his way to his car, tired of his godamn long day. With eyes threatening to close, he grabbed a big can of redbull and popped open the lid and drank. Another eventless day. Well, except for that pretty cute girl from earlier.

He grinned at that. She was cute indeed, maybe a little tomboyish, but hey, who said tomboy girls weren't to be cute? And more importantly, she looked fairly interested too.

Too bad she had to leave without even giving him her phone number. He had seen many cute girls before, but this one particularly stood out. Must be the rainbow hair.

Running a hand through his own blue hair, he sighed again and his car roared when he inserted the key into the ignition. Tomorrow he was free, and he wondered if he shouldn't try to find her on Mystabble. Rainbow Dash, she said ? He doubted there was that many girls with a name like that, she should be easy to find. He smiled perversely at the idea of those long, muscled legs around his hips. Once a girl in his mind, the only way out was to get into the said girl's pants.

Anyway. Time to go home now.

He frowned. Why wasn't the car functioning? He turned it off, and back on again but it didn't have any of it.

''What the heck!''

He was toooooo tired for this shit. He jumped out and did a 360 of his old white dodge. He grunted upon seeing his tires, all of them were totally flat! Nice! Alright! Cool!

''If I catch the little gnat that did that, he'd wish he was never born! GODAMN!''

He took off his phone to call his best friend Spitfire. She owned him one anyway, so she'll see no problem picking him up. That was going to take him a whole lot of money to repair those damned tires! Money he didn't have right now!

UGH!

As he started to press the buttons corresponding to Spitfire's number, a noise near him caught his attention.

''Hello?'' He said with his boyish voice of him. ''Someone's there?''

But the area went back to an uncomfortable silence. No one was there.

''I'm losing my damn mind now… I wish that girl was with me.''

But before he could go back to calling his friend, he felt something hard hit the back of his head and he fell forward. All he could see before losing consciousness was the asphalt coming toward him in a dangerous speed.

And then there was a crack and all became black.


End file.
